Wizards witches and NINJA
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: A h.p. naruto cross over where the sand sibs live in egypt and they are now new students with harry and the other naruto characters. random
1. Chapter 1

"Hey… Father where are we going?" asked Temari daughter to the president of Egypt. He handed her a paper that said

**Dear Sabaku no Temari,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1****st****. We await your owl no later than July 31.**

**Minerva McGonagall**.

"But father, how I am a Ninja, a warrior of Egypt I have to protect the pharaohs and we have the gods and they wont forgive me if I do this!" She said exasperated  
"Temari You and your brothers have received this letter. We shall not turn this down. I have spoken to the gods and they approve. You will go and your guardian will- Ah this must be him! Hello!" said her father

"'lo me name's Hagrid this Is Harry Potter and who are you!" Hagrid the giant asked  
"Sabaku No Kankurou this is my brother Sabaku no Gaara and-"  
"I am Sabaku no Temari, It's a pleasure to meet you Hagrid and Harry" Temari said as she bowed to them. Hagrid took them and went to a giant motorbike.

"'ere get on her Harry and ummm Kankurou you to. Oh Um Temari you and Gaara should wait"

"No" Said Gaara "Yes I agree we can get out with you, You don't need to carry us but you will have to wait a bit so I can call upon the Goddess Isis." Temari said as she brought out a large fan and Gaara summoned some sand. Kankurou counted on his fingers 5-4-3-2-1 and "Isis please help me control my birth element WIND" Then the wind whipped around her and she and her fan rose in the air. "Time to go Hagrid!!!"

While they were in the air Harry asked "How does she do that?" "See that thing around her neck?" "Yeah" "well that's an Ankh but a special one, the teller gave it to her like her gave me my puppet and Gaara that ring it helps him control his sand." This conversation lasted all the way up to the got to England.

There they had come to a place called the leaky caldron. "AH HAGRD the usual I presume!" said a bartender "Sorry Tom I'm on Hogwarts business just helping these four to get there Hogwarts supplies" Then Tom came out and yelled "HARRY POTTER!" and people started to swarm. Temari and her siblings training started to kick in. Gaara put a wall of sand between Harry and the people, Kankurou got his puppets out, and Temari's ankh possessed her. "WOAH THERE ITS OK GAARA!" yelled Hagrid over the commotion. The sand receded Kankurou put the puppets back and Temari stayed possessed. Harry got to meet and shake ands with everyone while some people started to ask the siblings who they are but they wouldn't answer because there training had told them not to. Then Kankurou figured out that The Ankh had possessed Temari so he smacked her. "Welcome back Tem." Said Kankurou. "huh oh." Temari said as she looked around then they heard Hagrid call and they left to the back. "What was that back there?" asked Harry "Isn't it oblivious your famous so are we because our dad is the president of Egypt so were used to it." Said Temari "Oh"

Hagrid took out his umbrella and tapped the wall and it opened to DIAGON ALLEY! The first place they went was The wizard bank Gringotts to get money or in the siblings case get there money. They exchanged their money with the goblins and started to purcase their books at Florish and Blotts. Then they went to get all of the rest of the supplies. "Well lets get your wands at Ollivanders. They walked in and Hagrid left to get something. "Well here you go Miss Nami and You to Miss Hikari. "Thank you sir good day HEY look Tonks we have our wands now!" "Nice kids lets go!" said a pink haired woman. "HEY WAIT!" Temari called "Yea what do you want… O-o-o-o uhhh sorry Temari ma'am" "Who are you I've heard your names before… KIRI MIZUKI" Temari said "Misty but yea we went to school together we're the pranksters!" "HEY I REMEMBER YOU!" yelled Kankurou "Hi kitty but we have to go. See you on the train later!" said misty then the left. Then Ollivander came out. "Well well Mr. Potter nice to see you and Gaara Kankurou and Temari" The sibs all nodded. Once Harry was done Gaara got his 13 ½ inch oak with dragon heart string. Kankurou got a holly with yew 10 inches and Temari stepped forward "Try this" No sooner than she got it she felt the warmth on her fingers. "Holly Sphinx hair 14 inches" Ollivander smiled than they left. The last thing hey did was go into Elops owl eupatorium where Harry got an owl and the sibs were browsing the store when Temari was jumped on by something "Oh Im sorry this cat is so rambunctious." "No problem" Temari said as she looked at the cat. It was a black cat with a peculiar mark on its chest. It was an ankh and it had a mane like a sphinx. She held the cat it was kinda cute and it reminded her of home. "Oh there ye are Temari" said Hagrid "Oops sorry did you call!" "Ye but its ok I see you found a friend would ye like te get 'im?" asked Hagrid holding out some galleons "I can pay you don't have to" "Nah I got your brothers owls so I'll get your cat." "Sphinx" she said "Sphinx" Hagrid repeated. After they got her sphinx the sibs and hagrid booked a room in the leaky cauldron to stay until school started. "Remember ill take ye to kings cross but you need to get ter platform 9 ¾ ok" Hagrid told them and now they were stuck at Kings cross.

"NOW WHAT!" yelled Kankurou

"COME ON platform 9 ¾ this way" They heard and they followed


	2. Chapter 2

"NOW WHAT!" yelled Kankurou

"COME ON platform 9 ¾ this way" They heard and they followed

* * *

Once they had caught up to the group the saw six people (AKA: Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, And Mrs. Weasely (sp i know)... but they don't know that) 

"Ok Percy you first." The tallest boy with an owl on his trolly started to run right at the wall. 'somethings going on that we don't know about' thought Temari while holding her sphinx. He is a boy and she named him after the Pharoh Khafre her favorite Pharoh. "Fred, George you next" Then they started to say that one was the other and messing with their mom but in the end they ran into the wall or fazed through it somehow.  
"uhhh EXCUSE ME!" Harry yelled at the woman. "Yes dear" she said before the other boy went running into the wall. "h-h-ho-" was all Harry was able to say until "how do you get onto the freking platform?" yelled Kankurou as he pushed his trolley forward and Gaara followed. "All three of you don't know how to get onto the platform?" asked the girl "Four, we don't know how. Hagrid forgot to tell us." Temari said as she stepped out off te shadows with a backpack on and her fan and Khafre! "wel you run straight at the wall ad ...wheres your stuff?" Said / asked the woman. "In my bag I just turned them into smaller things" Temari said as-a-matter-a-factly. "Transformation technique?" asked Gaara "Yea, so just try and faze throught the wall?" "Errr sure you go before Ron just have total faith in yourself."

Harry went first and he go through the wall then Kankurou and he was fast at it Gaara just walked because we wasnt scared and Lastly Temari. She ran using ninja speed and almost ran into the train. She quickly found Kankurou who was putting his trunk and owl in the train. She could see sand on 2 trunks they were Harry's and Gaara's. "Where is our brother and Harry." asked Temari "They were getting a seat for us. I hope there are none full." Kankurou said as they walked into the train. "Yea Hey look there they are and theres no blood good." Temari said as the walked in and sat down.

"Hey there's no blood! wow Gaara I'm glad here I brought something that you may like... Don't worry Kankurou here" She handed them there favorite cookie and Temari loked at Harry. "Here you can have mine" "But you brought them from-" "Egypt so I'll have dad send us more." Harry grabed the cookie and ate it. Then a boy with red hair walked in. "Can I come here everywhere else is full" "Sure here" Temari moved over and he sat down. "Im Ron Weasly" "Sabaku no Temari the boy in the cat hat is Sabaku no Kankurou and the one with the Ai Tatoo is Sabaku no Gaara." "Ai?" asked Ron "Love it means love in japan" "Oh who are you" "Harry Potter" Ron gasped "Do you have the scar?" Harry lifted up his bangs to show the lighning bolt scar. "Cool"

They all starte to talk about random things. Temari talked about Egypt and te reason she had a vest and headband. She was a ninja, Protector of the toumbs where the pharohs lay. Then a girl came in "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville lost one." "Nope if he did Khafre would have eaten it." Temari said pointing to Khafre. The girl huffed "Hermione Granger" "Ron Weasly" "Harry Potter" Hermione gasped "Kankurou thats Gaara and-" "Im Sabaku no Temari daughter to the Egyptian Presiedent (Sp?)" Hermione Gasped again. "Well it was a great pleasure and I heard that we will be ariving soon and I have to get back to the girls." "Who are you sitting with" "Lavender brown, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Hanuro Sakura and Tenten." 4 of those names were familiar in her head. She grabbed her robes and said "Where are they!" "I'll show you"

They walked down the train and Hermione opened the door and was greated by a few girls.  
Haruro Sakura : Pink haired fan girl

Yamanaka Ino: Blone Preppy anorexic

Hyuuga Hinata: Shy warrior

Tenten :Wepons mistress

Tenten was the first one to notice Temari and said "THE WIND MISTRESS IS HERE!" She yelled "And so are my psyco and Kitty like brothers!" Then Ino threw a shuriken that was hidden but Temari had caught it. "You wouldn't hurt me Ino-chan?" "Of course not Temari-chan" Said Ino. Then everyones head turnrd to Temari. Then they attacked her with questions. "Why are you here" "Are your brothers here" "why arent you changed." And so on. "In order Im a witch, yes and I have no clue how you where thers robes" So of course the girls help Temari get dressed and they put the Jonin vest on top of the cloak like they have. Lastly they bought food and stored it in their pockets until they could eat. Temari went back to see the boys ready so they got off the train.

"Firs year this was firs years." They heard someone when they got closer the relized it was Hagrid calling them. They all gathered around and got into the boats. but there was a problem there werent enough boats so Gaara, Kankurou, And Temari didn't take a boat. "How will ya get there?" "We'll walk" They all looked confused except for a few until Temari sped out onto the water. "Lets go!" she yelled from her spot on the lake and they all followed.


	3. Chapter 3

After they got to the castle everyone excluding Hagrid was impressed. Temari, Kankurou and Gaara aahhh not to much.

"Hey aren't you impressed this place is huge. Even you Temari should be shocked" Said Tenten

"Hey Remember I'm the PRESEDENT'S DAUGHTER!!! I LIVE in castles smart one but then again this one is big. But even so I live in the Pharaoh's palace. Now that is HUGE for only 4people."

"Oh Come on Tema-chan Your as bad as your brothers. But they aren't talking" Ino said as she looked over to the 2 boobs (I was watching drake and josh don't kill me).

Hagrid took them up the stairs and into this hallway(OF DOOM). They called it the Great Hall whoooooooooo. Then another professor or as we say Sensei, McGonagall-Sensei appeared and had taken them to the doors and had told then to wait. Then some odd ball named Draco tried to make fun of Ron.

"Hmmm red hair freckles you must be a Weasley." He said "I'm surprised your mother could afford to send you here."

"Meh, Only some low life like yourself would go making fun of someone's mama." Said a girl with Purple hair that Temari recognizes as Kiri

"I sense a Yo MAMA SHOWDOWN!" yelled a girl next to Kiri only with blue hair, Mizuki or Misty.

Kiri: Purple haired prankster, Never goes into a show down without Misty

Misty: Blue haired Prankster who never goes into a showdown without Kiri.

"Yo MAMA SO FAT that when she jumped into the ocean the whales started to sing "WE are family"!" Yelled Kiri then a "ooooh you just got burned"

"Yo MAMA SO UGLY she looked out the window and got arrested for moonin' W00T!" Yelled Misty

Temari couldn't resist so she decided to have a go "Yo mama so Fat she got stuck in the door way they used a Cauldron cake to get her out!" Yelled Temari

"Well yo mama uhhh-" He started

"You better not go dissin on our mama, Our mamma's are dead so therefore you cant do dissin on our mama's" We all said

"OOH BUUUURRRRRRNNNNN YOU JUST GOT SERVED!" yelled Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura. Then McGonagall-sensei came back and shoved Draco out of the way. "Thanks guys" Ron said "Welcome, Kiri and that's Misty you can always tell by the hair." They all walked in Kiri, Misty, Temari, And all the other nin girls walked in. People were staring at the weird way they had their robes on. They had the regular uniform and then a vest over it specially designed to hide weapons and a headband on. There were different symbols were for different countries. Kiri, Misty, Temari, Gaara, And Kankurou had the same symbol and all the others had a different sign.

"Now when I call your name come up here and it on the stool and I will place the hat on your heads." Said McGonagall-sensei. She called a few names and then she called "Harry Potter" and the whole room was quiet and whispers started. It took the hat a while and it keep going from Gryffindor to Slytherin. It finally said Gryffindor. Loads other people were called and then Ron was a Gryffindor, and then the ninja were called.

Naruto Uzumaki-Gryffindor. BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke Uchiha-Ravenclaw…hn

Sakura Haruno-Ravenclaw… YES WITH SASUKE-KUN!

Shikamaru Nara- Ravenclaw… Troublesome Sasuke's there and fan girl

Choji Akamichi- Hufflepuff (munch munch)

Ino Yamanaka- Hufflepuff… NOOOO

Kiba Inuzuka- Gryffindor… Arf

Shino Abrume (Sp)- Ravenclaw…

Hinata Hyuga-Hufflepuff…

Neji Hyuga- Ravenclaw…hn

Rock Lee-Gryffindor… YOSH!

Tenten-Gryffindor…

Sabaku no Gaara- Gryffindor … cool (Naruto-YES COME OVER HERE GAARA!)

Sabaku no Kankurou- Hufflepuff… (looks at Gaara, and then Temari)

"Sabaku no Temari" Temari looked at Kiri and Misty who shoved her forward and Temari sat down. "Hmmm another difficult one aren't we very smart but also cunning hmmmm this is very difficult." The hat said. Temari looked down the ankh that she had received from the teller It was glowing a little and it said in her mind "Slytherin." Then she muttered "Slytherin." At the time it looked like she was in a transe. Then Kankurou got up but then the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN" and Temari snapped out of it.

"Mizuki Nami…" Said McGonagall-Sensei. Misty ignored her and she repeated her name more loudly. Then " MIZUKI GET UP HERE!" "SAY MY NAME RIGHT!" She looked confused. "Um may I say something?" Temari called from the Slytherin table. "you may." Said McGonagall-Sensei "Well Um you see your supposed to say her name as 'Nami Mizuki'" "Present!" misty shouted. McGonagall glared and said "Nami Mizuki" really fast "sorry couldn't catch that." Yelled Misty "Na-Mi Mi-Zu-Ki" McGonagall-sensei said "Thank you." Misty said as she sat on the stool. "Slytherin" The hat said quickly. Mizuki jumped up and cheered then sat by Temari. "Kiri Hikari." But Kiri had her back turned and was ceiling "Heyyyy look a really cool magical Ceiling CHHHHAAARRRRLLLIIIEE" she yelled. Everyone sweat dropped anime style except Misty. "FULL OF HOPE AND WONDER!" Misty and Temari yelled then started to laugh. Then Gaara got up and shoved her to the stool and Misty and Temari sang "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT…"With the help of Kankurou and Tenten. Everyone else started to laugh and Sakura yelled "AWWW THE CUTE COUPLE!" "YEA LIKE ME AND SASUKE" Yelled Ino. "NO WAY PIG HE IN MY HOUSE LIKE HE WAS ON MY TEAM! SO HA… ITS DESTENY! Wouldn't you agree Neji'' "hn" He replied "Normally that's a yes" Yelled Tenten. "HA!" yelled Sakura.

Kir quickly sat on the stool and jammed the hat on her head to hide her intense blush. The whole place was looking at her and and snickering. 'Poor kiri' thought Temari.

Kiri's Mind

'I wanna kill them! They can all die Now I look like an IDIOT. GO TO HELL! I hate this DIE DIE DIE!'

**'You want to kill them'**

'They can all die now I look stupid AND they didn't say my name right it HIKARI KIRI!'

End

Something was going through Kiri's mind but nobody could tell. Kiri sat there for a long time and looked into the blackness of the hat. Then the hat wiggled and said "HIKARI KIRI IS HERE BY A SLYTHERIN!" Then Kiri got off the hat an disappeared into smoke and poofed next to Misty. "Cool" she said "Thank you!" kiri said happily.

-------------------------------

R&R plz bye!


	4. Chapter 4

In the common room!

Temari, Kiri, and Mizuki (ITS MISTY... me-SHUT UP) walked through into the Slytherin Common room and looked to see black couches and everything was black and green.

"Emo much" Kiri mumbled

"No plastic spoons though" Misty (Thank you) whispered.

They walked in and saw two stairs cases. One on the left and one on the right. Also there were loads of candies to. When the prefect was busy talking to them Kiri tried to walk over and steal some candy.

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you" the prefect said

"Well your not me now are you?" Kiri said as she picked up the sweet and popped it in her mouth. Then a reeeeaaaaalllly tall seventh year came down and saw Kiri digging into_ his_ sweets.

"HEY! Are you eating MY sweets?'' he asked/yelled as he stood in front of Kiri whose mouth was stuffed in sweets. "wa wiff wi om?" She said (What if i am?) "Then I'll kill you" he said raising his fist and then Kiri ran. The boy chased her around the common room until he had her trapt so she would run into a corner but instead of slowing down Kiri ran faster. Then right when she should have crashed she placed her feet on the walls and ran up it until she was on the ceiling. Oh and the guy chasing her, he crashed into the wall.

"haha Never. Underestamate. Me." Kiri said before she stuffed herself with more sweets. "Kiri get down here." Said Temari. Kiri jumped down and the prefect told them where the dorms were and they went up.

There were a few beds. most of them had trunks except for three. Kiri, Misty, and Temari had transformed there items into other things. "I call the one by the window" A girl named Pansy said as she grabbed her trunk. "Too late Its mine." Temari said as she placed a card on the floor. Kiri did the same on the bed next to Temari's as did Mistry. "HENGE" they yelled and their trunks were on the floor and their books on top of them. "Ours" said Misty as she took out something.

"What do you have there Misty" Asked Temari. Misty held up a picture of a blackhaired woman and a brown haired man with a small girl. That was Misty's family. "I took it from the Orphanage along with my file." "I did the same" Kiri said holding up her file. It was as large or slightly larger than Misty's.

"Wow" All the girls gathered around Kiri and Misty as they opened their files for the first time. The first thing was a birth certificate:

Hikari Kiri

Born: May 29th

Blood type: O-

Mother: Hikari Takumi Father: Unknown

Eye: Purple

Hair: Purple

Then there was a newspaper in there with a large headline "HEIRESS TO HIKARI CLAN LOST" They read the article and it was about a woman or in other words Kiri's mom dying buy a ninja attack and only Kiri survived but nobody knew that she was the heiress. most of the stuff was about how she posessed magical power and that she had odd abilities that only her clan possesed. Misty's on the other hand was quite odd

Nami Mizuki

Born November 20th

Blood type O+

Mother: Nami Mizuya Father: Nami Zutyou

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blue

Misty had a normal family until the slaughter of her parents. She was found by the orphanage and had been there all her life. Misty was an amazing water user like Kiri was a wind user, so was Temari. The rest of the file was about their pranks and surprisingly good grades. Later they all went to sleep.

NEXT DAY- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were in the great hall to eat breakfast when they heard owls screach. They all looked up and then someone yelled "mailtime". Owls came in by the second. Almost all of the students got mail. Then Kankurou got up from the Hufflepuff table and walked over to Temari.

"Hey did you get anything?" he asked

"No you?" she asked and at that moment something dropped on Kankurou's head and something landed infront of Temari. "I stand corrected. Lets go see if Gaara got something." Temari got up and walked to the Gryffindor table with Kankurou. "Hey Gaara, wow we all got gifts." Temari said to the Gaara who was stuffing his face with cookies. "From Matsuri" was all Gaara said and they left to their tables.


	5. NOTICE

Hi, this is not Kiri. I am Misty. Kiri is suffering from a recent flame from... well I won't give names but anyway she won't be on for sometime because of that. Also she has huge writers block. If you want to know how I got on here. Well she kinda left my house without loging out so yeah. So I thought I'd warn you. Thank you.

-Misty

Feel free to try and cheer her up. It might help when she gets on. Like a surprise.

To ShikaTema.Rox.Like.Hell: She won't be on deviantART either.


End file.
